


HTTYS - Timestamp #7

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Warming, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more frustration for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTTYS - Timestamp #7

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a different fic at first but I thought it would fit into this verse so I made a few minor changes and voilà.  
> That being said, I don't really like how this one came out, so...
> 
> *throws fic at you and runs away*

Castiel is trying and failing to hide his disappointment. He was promised an orgasm tonight but Dean came home late from work and is now settling down on the couch with a beer, apparently getting ready to watch some game. Usually Castiel wouldn’t question him but the week has been hard, with lots of teasing from Dean, and Castiel was looking forward to his release. Which is why he’s now standing in the doorway to the living room, watching Dean who is searching for the right channel. He coughs to get his attention.

“Dean, you promised.”

Dean looks a bit shocked and Castiel knows that doesn’t bode well for him.

“Shit. Sorry, Cas. I totally forgot about it, I had a difficult day at work and now the game is on… Just wait until after the game, this is really important.” Castiel sighs and nods. He’s been waiting a week, he can wait another two hours or so. Dean smiles.

“Okay. Now, I want you to keep me warm during the game. Gives you something to do while you wait.” With that, Dean turns back to the TV. Castiel doesn’t need any further instructions and goes to kneel on the floor between Dean’s legs where he leans forward to open Dean’s pants with his teeth. Castiel has a lot of practice and it’s done in no time but since he’s not allowed to use his hands, the boxers pose a much bigger problem. Luckily, Dean helps and pulls his boxers down himself until his cock slips free. It’s still soft and Castiel gently rubs his nose against it before taking it into his mouth.

After that, Castiel remains in position, nearly motionless, while Dean cheers above him and occasionally takes a swig of his beer. It’s not an unusual situation and despite the fact that Castiel is still a bit grumpy that he has to wait, he genuinely loves doing this. He likes having Dean’s cock rest on his tongue, loves the weight of it and the feeling of being stuffed. If it was possible he’d spend all day like this, enjoying the slightly musky taste and smell that’s purely Dean. It’s even better when Dean occasionally pets his hair.

Castiel doesn’t know how much time has passed when Dean starts getting hard. He tries not to suck or lick too much and keep the stimulation to a minimum, but to no avail. Dean doesn’t seem to mind at least and he just runs his fingers through Castiel’s hair again.

“Suck me off during the next commercial break.”

It’s a clear and simple order and Castiel would nod if he wasn’t otherwise occupied.

When the commercials finally start what feels like hours later, Castiel doesn’t waste any time. Usually he prefers long and slow, almost worshipping blowjobs where he can nuzzle, lick and kiss as much as he wants and even give Dean’s balls some love. He knows he can’t do this now, that he only has a small timeframe and that Dean is going to be pissed and frustrated if the game continues without him having had an orgasm.

Instead, it’s quick and fast and Castiel nearly chokes while trying to do as many things as possible at the same time. He deep throats Dean’s cock with his tongue firmly pressed to the underside before going back up to furiously suck at the head and bury the tip of his tongue in the slit. Luckily it works and soon Dean is panting above him, one hand at the back of Castiel’s head as he murmurs his name between moans. Since he hasn’t gotten any specific orders, Castiel swallows everything Dean has to give and then licks his cock clean like he knows is expected from him.

Relief washes through him when he can still hear the sounds of commercials behind him, he stopped paying attention to the TV at one point and it’s good to know he managed to get the job done in time. Dean also seems more than happy with him as he smiles and keeps stroking Castiel’s hair.

“Good boy, amazing as always. What would I do without you?” It’s a rhetorical question and instead of answering, Castiel nudges Dean’s soft cock with his nose and makes a little whining noise in the back of his throat which makes Dean laugh.

“Still not satisfied, huh? Well, the game isn’t over yet so I still need someone to keep me warm for the next half hour.” Castiel acknowledges the silent request with a small nod and wraps his lips around Dean’s cock once more, just as he can hear the game starting again. He makes sure to be extra gentle and careful this time, mindful of the fact that Dean is probably still overly sensitive from his orgasm.

When the game finally ends Castiel starts shifting on his knees even though he knows he shouldn’t, but the thought of getting to come soon is just too exciting. Unfortunately all his excitement disappears when he looks up from where he’s still holding Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean is slumped back on the couch and stares down at him guiltily.

“I’m really sorry Cas, but I think your orgasm will have to wait until tomorrow. I’m tired and this wouldn’t be good for either of us. You’ll have to wait a bit longer.”

Castiel pulls away and he can’t help but pout a little though he knows it’s for the best. Dean looks like he’s going to fall asleep any second now and Castiel would prefer if it didn’t happen while he was tied up. He goes to bed without having gotten any release and hopes tomorrow will be better.

~****~

Castiel expected Dean to do something special today and this is definitely in that category. The hooks had been installed a few weeks back (and part of the ceiling nearly came down during it) and Castiel has been wondering since then when they’d try them out. Apparently the time is now.

Castiel is standing in the free area behind the couch with a spreaderbar between his legs and his hands bound above his head, the cuffs connected to the hooks in the ceiling. He can still put his whole foot on the floor, but just barely, and the rest of his body is more or less completely stretched. There’s a vibrator in his ass that has been buzzing constantly the whole past hour he’s spent like this and if it wasn’t for the cock ring, he’d already have come some time ago. The weighted clamps hanging from his nipples hurt and Castiel tries to keep as still as possible to keep them from swinging. With the blindfold on he can’t even see what’s happening around him and so he just keeps sucking on the penisgag in his mouth, hoping to attract Dean’s attention. He needs to be touched and, most importantly, he needs to come.

The only thing that’s happened so far was that Dean lightly smacked his ass a few times. It’s something he discovered he liked a lot. Being spanked is something he equally enjoys and loathes and he mostly avoids giving Dean a reason to punish him like that but those light slaps…yes those are definitely enjoyable. But not so much when he’s strung up like this.

Castiel can hear Dean puttering around in the kitchen and he knows it might take a while until he gets out of this.

-

Dean announces his presence with heavy footsteps and Castiel has to blink a few times against the bright light of the room when the blindfold is taken off. The next thing to go is the gag and Castiel can’t stop himself.

“Please let me come, it’s been so long. Please Dean, I ne-”

The words turn into a groan as Dean grips his balls tightly. “Not yet. Just a little bit longer, Cas. I know you can do it. But first…”

Castiel nearly sobs in relief when Dean takes the weights off the clamps but Dean is quick to stop him from getting too happy about it. He grabs the chain connecting the clamps and pulls it up before making Castiel bite down on it. It’s almost worse than the weights, the chain is a little too short and no matter how far Castiel drops his head to his chest, the clamps keep tugging at his nipples at an uncomfortable angle.

“I want you to keep this in your mouth, no matter what happens. If you manage, you’ll get a nice little reward. Have fun.” With that Dean leaves and Castiel is on his own once again.

Occasionally, Dean walks past him and slaps his ass or fondles his balls but overall, Castiel still remains touch-starved and desperate. He’s drooling around the chain in his mouth and it drops onto the towel on the floor where it mixes with the precome dripping from his aching dick.

When Dean finally comes back and takes off the nipple clamps, Castiel can only whimper pitifully as he lets go of the chain.

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s over now.” Dean presses a kiss to his forehead and turns off the vibrator. “You were so good and as your reward you can choose how you want to come. Just tell me.”

Despite his exhaustion and frustration, Castiel manages a small smile. Giving him the option to choose is Dean’s favorite way of rewarding him and although it seems like a small thing, he’s happy every time he gets to do it. Right now he definitely wants to be free from his bonds and sit or lie down somewhere. He just has to manage to put together a coherent sentence. “Couch. Suck me please.” Well, close enough.

Dean complies and unties him and almost has to carry him over to the couch, Castiel is so exhausted that his legs can’t hold him up anymore. It takes some maneuvering until Castiel is in a position where Dean can easily suck him off but they make it work. Castiel groans and buries himself deeper in the cushions when Dean takes off the cockring and wraps his lips around his cock.

The following minutes are a blur and the next thing Castiel knows is that he’s coming while Dean hums around his cock, the vibrations pushing him over the edge.

As always, Dean swallows everything and then makes sure to clean him up properly before locking him up again. Castiel knows he must look terribly exhausted because Dean doesn’t even order him to get off the couch, just gives him a glass of water and covers him with a blanket. Castiel drinks before he settles down again and hides his face in the cushions. He murmurs a ‘thank you’ and just catches Dean smiling at him before he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
